21st Century Hero
by LyraCat
Summary: There was no mistaking it. It was Zelda. THE Zelda – the up-and-coming model on so many billboards and magazine covers… And she was standing on his porch in the silence of the night as rain fell around her. (Modern Zelink AU) [One-shot]


**A/N (November 8th, 2015): Since this has officially become my most viewed and favorited one-shot in addition to people interested in seeing it continue, I just _might_ make it an ongoing story. Keep in mind this is a big maybe, so no guarantees. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I know nothing about fashion or make-up, so I apologize in advance for my cluelessness. xD I actually had to Google images of modern female popular clothing styles. Yes, I live under a rock. :p  
**

* * *

It was raining. A lot.

Link lie wide-awake as he looked to the ceiling in darkness. He always had trouble sleeping when it was stormy out. It made him remember the accident that had taken the lives of his parents: a car crash on a rainy day. At the time he was only sixteen but his sister, Aryll, was twenty. It had been four years since then. Now he rented out a little one bed, one living/kitchen space from an elderly couple. Aryll stayed at the women's dorms at her university and Link didn't have much choice other than to stick it out alone on the edge of town. Not that he minded. He was pretty introverted anyway, never having been the type to make lasting friendships or take initiative in getting to know others.

As he was recalling his past, a knocking on the door startled Link.

 _Great._ He thought. _Aryll's here._

He turned on his side and looked at the digital read-out displayed on the bedside clock. The glowing numbers showed 1:43 AM. A moment later the three flickered to a four.

 _Why does she always have to come at the most inconvenient times?_

Link sighed and pushed himself out of bed; pulling on a green tee and some black sweats over his boxers. The clothes were ones he just found lying on the ground. It was a little cold out of the warm covers and running the heater really racked up the bill, so he always used the cheaper alternative.

Another knock on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted, flicking on the switch in the hallway so he could see. He closed his eyes for a second in response to the brightness that summoned a headache as his blue irises contracted to adjust to the flood of light, but he quickly became use to it and stumbled to the doorway, unlatching the lock and swinging the wooden panel open.

It wasn't Aryll.

A shivering female figure stood under the little overhang protruding from the building in a vain attempt to shelter her slim body out of reach of the drops that fell rapidly from the black sky above. Her blond curled hair was heavy with water, face looking to the ground, but her head snapped up once she noticed the door had been opened. Her blue eyes met his, make-up running down her face from the rain, smearing her mascara to look like tears of night on her pale cheeks that were white like snow from the cold. Despite the state she was in, there was no mistaking it. This was Zelda. _The_ Zelda. The up-and-coming model on many billboards and magazine covers.

And she was standing on his porch in the silence of the night as rain fell around her.

Link wasn't sure how to react. For a second or so he just stood, mouth agape.

Then she sneezed.

"C-come in," he stuttered. He couldn't very well leave her out in this weather. She nodded, clothes dripping water all over the carpet as she stepped over the threshold. Neither took notice of that though as Link swung the door shut once more.

"Th-thank you," she shivered, rubbing her hands along her bare upper arms. She wore white tights under her high-rise jean shorts; her violet tank that read _I'm Not your Princess_ in pink cursive letters had been tucked into the navy shorts, which were decorated by a thin black leather belt that matched her calf height black leather boots.

And she was soaked.

Link didn't really know what to do in this situation.

"I'll make some tea. Y-you can sit on the couch," he said, pointing to the tattered cushions with a shaking hand, although he wasn't cold. She nodded, silently walking over to the seat and plopping down on it exhausted.

Link made his way to the kitchen, which was really just an extension of the living space. After filling two mugs with water, he set them in the microwave. The short wait for the liquid to warm drove him nuts. His mind was racing as he stared through the clear covering, watching the mugs slowly spin around each other in a mesmerizing dance.

 _Why in the world is Zelda here? Am I dreaming? Did she really just come into a complete stranger's house with no questions asked? Just watch Aryll walk in any moment._

The beeping of the kitchen appliance broke his rapid-fire thoughts. He pulled the steaming cups from the microwave, dropping a bag of green tea in each; glad his hands were no longer shaking from the shock of the celebrity showing up out of seemingly nowhere.

He walked over to Zelda who still silently sat on the cushions, gaze looking into nothing, almost as if she were a statue. At least she was no longer visibly shivering from the cold, but she was undoubtedly still far from warm, her pale skin and blue lips proof of that.

"I hope green tea is okay with you," he said, she snapped to attention at his words and took the cup Link handed her. Not that she had said anything for or against his actions yet. He still didn't even know if she wanted the drink, and more importantly, why she was here. "Careful, it's hot."

She nodded, gingerly taking the ceramic container from him and cautiously lifting it to her lips, blowing on the liquid inside. It was far too hot to drink at the moment, but that gave it a chance to steep and warm her palms in the meantime as she wrapped them around the smooth surface. Only now Link realized that he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"I'm Link," he said, wondering if he should even bother to say his name to someone that had to be a figment of his imagination, a dream brought on by the terrible rain that came pouring down outside. He continued nonetheless. "Sorry my place is a mess. I wasn't expecting anyone." His words weren't entirely true though. He figured Aryll might come by at some point, but he never tidied the place up for his sister. She was more of a slob than he. Her tomboyish friend and roommate Tetra was even worse.

"I'm Zelda," she eventually said, puling the cup away from her mouth and looking at him with a tired smile, make-up caking her face in unflattering ways.

"I know. I mean I figured it was you. You're pretty recognizable, even to someone like me who knows nothing about celebrities," the corner of his lip twitching up in the slightest smile for the briefest moment.

Zelda nodded; mildly happy expression slipping from her face as she continued to blow on the tea once more, finally taking a sip. She let out a contented sigh. The warmth of it seemed to invigorate her as she took a larger gulp, color returning to her skin.

"Thank you. I'm feeling more alive already," she spoke, voice a little more cheerful than it was previously.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but…" he drifted, unable to come up with a way to phrase his question. She knew what he meant though and her face became saddened, eyes not meeting his as the model began to explain.

"Disagreement with my manager, Impa. I needed some time to cool off so I waited until no one would be wandering around the lobby of the hotel we were booked in, and I slipped out the door in the middle of the night. I decided to take a walk, going away from the city lights and closer to the edge of town. I didn't expect it to start raining, and before I knew it, I was lost. I saw this place and knocked on the door, and well, you know the rest," she explained, taking sips of her tea throughout her tale.

Link didn't question her lack of wisdom for not bringing at least a cell phone with her, as she seemed to be in enough distress already. They sat in silence for a bit, sipping their tea as the rain now softly tapped the roof and windows around them, quieter than it was upon her arrival.

Zelda sneezed.

"Let's not let you catch a cold… I'll get a towel." He stood from the couch, feeling stupid for not offering one earlier, but he was still in shock over her sudden appearance and wondered if this really was a dream. It couldn't be though. It was far too strange and real. At least he thought.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could have a change of clothes?"

"S-sure," he stuttered, realizing that even with a towel to dry off she would still be cold in her current attire. "Give me a second but if you need to use it right away, the bathroom's the only door on the left of the hall," he directed, taking her now empty cup as she handed it to him. "You can have some of my older sister's clothing," Link explained as he walked to the kitchen, depositing the dishware in the sink. He hardly had any of his own tea, too stressed from the events playing out in front of him. Link heard Zelda remove her boots and get up from the couch. He had to find some of Aryll's clothes for her to borrow.

His sister would occasionally drop by his place and leave some of her belongings, only further showing how much of a lazy bum she was. Even before their parents' death, Aryll always made Link do the laundry. Her excuse nowadays was that her clothes would come in handy for him, although Link didn't see how, just figuring that the ones she never again came back for were things she no longer liked, having picked up a new more fashionable outfit or two to replace them. He stepped out of the kitchen after dumping his remaining tea down the drain and closing the microwave he had left open from earlier.

"That would be wonderful. I'm sorry… about your carpet and couch, that is," she spoke from where she stood by the door, eyes meeting his then drifting to the floor. He followed her gaze and saw the tan rug had large puddles of liquid, as did the sofa. At least it seemed as if it was only water and not mud.

"It's fine," he sighed, shoulders drooping. It's not as if he could do anything about it now. Link brought his gaze back to hers. "You can leave your boots by the door, but I see you've already done that," he spoke, turning back around and making his way towards his room to retrieve clothing for her. He heard her follow and stop by the restroom as he passed it.

Upon entering his chambers Link went to the closet and pulled out a box on which he scribbled with sharpie, "Aryll's Crap." Link didn't know much about women's fashion, but he dug through the box looking for something that he thought would fit the model. Luckily Aryll and Zelda seemed to have very similar body types, so he grabbed the first things that weren't too wrinkled. It just so happened to be a pair of torn jeans and a pale pink tee with Gothic lettering that read: _It's Dangerous To Go Alone – Take Me._

Aryll probably never thought her old clothes would come in handy for Zelda of all people.

Link folded the flaps of the box shut, pushing it back in his closet. A moment later he got up and left his room, grabbing a clean towel from the linen cabinet at the end of the hall. On his way to give the items to Zelda, he stopped by the A/C controls.

He turned up the heater. Screw the utility bill.

"Here," he spoke, handing the objects to the girl who had kindly waited.

"Thank you for all this," she told him sincerely with a slight nod of her head.

Link couldn't do anything but nod in reply, somewhat shocked over the kindness she showed him. He went to the couch as he heard the door to the restroom shut. Link sat down, holding his head in his hands.

 _What a weird dream._ He thought. _Or is it a dream? I'm not even really a fan of Zelda. Sure, she seems nice, but I never really paid much mind to her… or girls for that matter. Other than…_ An unpleasant memory came to him. Link had never had much luck with women. He dated a foreign exchange student, Ruto, in high school. She ended up being a little forceful, trying to convince him that they should get married and move back to her country. After that he decided he wouldn't bother with females anymore. They were like a whole other species.

Link grabbed his phone and decided to call his sister, thinking she'd know how to handle this situation. He hit the number to speed dial her and the seconds dragged by, as the cell on the other end seemed to ring forever.

"Da na na naaaa! You got Aryll's voicemail!" A cheery voice called. Link hung up. He tried Tetra next. Aryll was bound to be with her. She picked up on the second ring.

"Aye, Tetra here. Wassup Link? Trying to get ahold of Aryll? Yeah, she's unconscious right now. Don't worry though; I've got her back. It was just one too many drinks." The girl on the other end answered, loud music blaring through the speaker, almost concealing her voice. They were probably at Windfall. The two of them spent most of their time together at that club. Tetra practically owned the place based on how often she frequented it. Now that he thought about it, it was closed at this time of night. They had to be at a party. Tetra dominated those as well.

"Uh, I got a girl here…" Link didn't really expect her to answer so he hadn't planned out what he was going to say. He just knew he couldn't mention that it was Zelda.

"Oh ho! So you finally net yourself a catch! Congrats! Aryll owes me a drink then. Need some advice? I've got plenty, but it'll cost you—" He cut her off.

"T-Tetra! It's not like that," Link said into the phone louder than he had planned, feeling his face redden. He hoped that Zelda hadn't heard his outburst. It was no use explaining the truth to Tetra. It's not like she'd believe him anyway. Heck, he still questioned if he was dreaming or not.

"Really? Hmm… Well, Aryll owes me a drink nonetheless. You better let me know how it goes though. Send me a pic 'cause I wanna know if she's cute. Oh, Aryll's coming to. Gotta go." She hung up. Link stared at the phone in his hand, wondering why he even bothered to call in the first place. He should have expected something like that would happen considering it was Tetra he was talking to. Link never really like her anyway and just hoped the gal wouldn't start talking about this with others and spread unnecessary rumors.

While he was busy on the phone, Zelda had finished changing. She stepped out of the hall and into the living space where Link sat on the couch, still staring at the cellular device before him. Only now that there was silence did he notice the rain had stopped.

Zelda broke the stillness, causing Link to look up at her.

"I like these!" She said, indicating the clothing of Aryll's he'd given to the young woman. Link figured she was saying that out of politeness. A model like her looked good in anything, but the outfit she had on now was low caliber in comparison with what she would wear in her photos. He noticed she had washed off her ruined make-up as well and he thought her face was even more beautiful without the artificial layers, though he didn't say anything about it.

"I hoped they would fit. You can keep the outfit too. My sister won't need it," he replied, setting the phone onto the coffee table before him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she leaves her stuff here all the time. She didn't want that anymore and probably forgot it even exists," Link replied with a shrug.

"Thank you then. It's perfect. Anyway, what should I do with my wet clothes?" she asked, holding them up at eye level. Zelda had wrung them out, but they were still cold and damp.

"I'll grab a bag," Link stood and went into the kitchen area, looking under the sink where he kept plastic grocery bags he re-purposed for various things. He'd rather reuse stuff than just toss it out. He immediately found one from Malo Mart to put her wet clothes in. The creepy baby face logo was weird and he saw it more often than he wished, but he didn't have much of a choice. As Link stood he glanced at the clock on the microwave. He hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"It's late. I'll walk you back to your hotel. You don't want your manager noticing you're gone." he spoke, handing her the bag as she bundled the clothing and stuffed it inside. Link didn't want some sort of scandal to emerge from her disappearance. He was running a risk already going out with her alone late at night like this, but he couldn't very well let her walk back by herself and had no car of his own to drive her anywhere. Calling a cab to pick her up at his place would probably lead to gossip as well. Link just hoped that no one would see them.

"Thank you so much. Again, I'm sorry about all this," Zelda spoke, her face showing she really was. Link looked to her a bit shocked. He never expected her to be this authentically concerned. He figured all celebrities and famous people in general would be rude or act better than him. Zelda though, she was different. Then again, Link never met anyone famous before and was making an assumption. Either way, she was nothing like he initially thought, even if upon first seeing her his mind was blank.

Link shook the idea from his head, grabbing his phone from the coffee table then slipping on his shoes after picking up the keys to his home. He patiently waited a moment while Zelda laced up her own boots then held the door open for her. She smiled as she stepped over the threshold and he locked the building behind them.

"What's the name of the place you're staying at?" Link questioned, falling into step with her pace as the model set out. The streetlights provided just enough glow in the night, the wet cement and asphalt from the recent rain reflecting the light as their moving shadows drifted over the thin layer of water.

"The Stock Pot Inn."

Link's eyes widened at the name of the hotel but Zelda didn't seem to notice and continued speaking.

"It's pretty cute. Definitely nothing fancy. Impa was actually a bit upset we couldn't get a room in a classier hotel, but they were all booked well in advance. I heard that there's supposed to be some sort of three-day carnival here at some point in the near future. Anyway, the truth is I like the place. It's simple. Not sure if you've ever stayed there, but I suppose you haven't ever needed to considering you live here."

"Yeah… it is nice…" Link drifted, recalling not long after the death of his parents how he didn't have anywhere to stay, as even back then Aryll was rooming with Tetra in the girls' dorm at her university so Link didn't have somewhere to live. She kindly supported him for a while, paying for the cheapest room in the hotel but only until he got a job. When working at Malo Mart he saw an advertisement for his current residence.

"You've stayed there?" Zelda questioned, bringing Link back to the moment, her surprise at his answer obvious from the tone she asked it in. Link turned to look at her as they passed directly under a streetlight. She was gazing back at him; face nothing like that in the photos of her. She didn't look like a picture; she looked like a person. That was something he hadn't necessarily noticed upon first seeing her, still thinking it was all a dream, but something about her face told him for sure that it wasn't.

"I… well, you probably don't want to hear anything about me," he faced forward once more but Zelda continued to look at him.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just don't really get to have simple conversations much, you know? You've already done so much for me, so I understand if you don't want to say any more," she looked at her feet, boots splashing up water with each step, sending ripples through the otherwise still night. After a few moments, Link spoke.

"I stayed there for a while after my parents died. My sister and I couldn't afford to keep the house and we don't know of any living relatives. She lived in the university dorms with a roommate but they didn't let me stay since I don't attend and instead work full time at Malo Mart."

"Oh…" Zelda's voice drifted, silence hovering around them for a few moments before she continued. "I… hope this isn't too personal, but how did your parents die?"

He glanced at her once more; amazed she actually seemed interested in his life. Link continued.

"Accident. During a heavy storm their car skidded and they drove off a bridge."

The two were silent for a while, sounds of the buzzing streetlights and water against the soles of their shoes the only noises in the darkness as they walked. After a time Zelda spoke, breaking the quiet the two shared.

"I'm so sorry… but I can relate, at least in part. My twin, Sheik, died in a car crash when the two of us were seven. We were really close, inseparable actually. I felt as if I couldn't go on after that… Seeing me now, you might not know it, but I was a totally different person. I managed to pull through, then got famous, and here I am today."

"Huh…" Link drifted. He'd never found anyone else that had a vaguely similar past to that of his. It was the last thing he expected from her of all people. The splash of her boot in a puddle along with the words Zelda spoke broke him out of his thoughts.

"I know this is kind of a weird question and a bit out of the blue, but I really like your name so… where did your parents come up with it?"

Link stared at her, one brow raised.

"Uh, promise you won't laugh…" he drifted. Zelda simply gazed at him, face unreadable. He felt a bit uncomfortable with that look.

"Okay," she replied seriously. She didn't say anything more though, yet her sight was still on him. Link continued nervously.

"Well, my parents were history nerds and they really liked Abraham Lincoln, so legally my name is Lincoln… but that's pretty uncool, isn't it?" Link smiled to her, his expression a bit embarrassed.

Zelda grinned back.

"You're right, at least it is in this day and age. I still like it though. It's unique."

"Zelda's pretty unique, and way more so than Link. You have no idea how annoying it is just going online. So many jokes about links… Anyway, now I'm wondering where your parents came up with your name."

"Zelda Fitzgerald. My mother really liked _The Great Gatsby_ and on the dedication page, F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote _Once Again To Zelda_. The name stuck out to her and at the time my mother was reading the book, she was pregnant with Sheik and I. She chose my name while my dad decided on Sheik for my sister. He'd recently gotten back from a trip to Arabia and thought the word sounded beautiful. Anyway, after I got to read the _Great Gatsby_ myself, I looked into the Fitzgerald's a bit. I heard that apparently Zelda wasn't entirely stable. Some people say she was crazy, others not. Nevertheless, she was a socialite, so I guess her name does kind of fit me in a way. I could do without the crazy part though."

"Hey, it's better than being named after a president. It's not like I'll ever be able to make some sort of big accomplishment to rival Lincoln's. My name seriously doesn't fit me," he shook his head, looking to the ground in front of them once more. Link hadn't realized just how far they'd walked. He'd lost track of time talking with her. He didn't realize how nice it was to simply speak with someone about normal things, but soon they'd be at the Stock Pot Inn, their conversation over. A moment later Zelda spoke.

"You're right. As I recall he had much more facial hair."

Link snapped his head back to the side, eyes meeting that of Zelda's once more.

"Are you saying I should grow a beard?"

She looked at his face for a while, brow furrowed while she was in deep concentration.

"Sorry, but I just can't picture you with one," the model eventually spoke. Link laughed.

"Thank goodness, because I can't either."

Her giggles joined his a moment later. They were much brighter than he thought they would be. Even though it was dark out and the water on the ground reminded him of the sorrowful and gloomy past, he was happier than he expected. They stopped before an intersection, waiting for the light to change and let them cross the deserted street. Another block and she'd be back at the inn. A thought came to his mind.

"Hey, uh…" Link drifted. Zelda looked to him. "Why did you decide to knock on my door anyway? I know you were lost, but there's a 24/7 convenience store just about a block away from my place. We passed it too so you must have seen it. You could have gone there and called a cab or something. I mean it's dangerous for a girl to go alone this late at night. Especially someone as well known as you."

"I… don't really know in all honesty. I just did," her gaze was looking forward once more, seriousness contradicting that of her joyous expression from moments ago. The light changed from red to green, color reflecting in the streets coated by a thin layer of water, smell of rain still present in the air around them. They continued to make their way towards their destination.

"Sorry," Link mumbled awkwardly.

"No, you're right. I was stupid. I'm glad I came across you and not someone else," she said, absentmindedly swinging the bag of clothes.

"Yeah…" he drifted. They didn't have much distance left to cover and the two walked in silence for the remainder of the way, Link not knowing what to say now. A short while later they stopped at the side of the inn, away from the direct light that drifted through the windows of the lobby. They wanted to avoid being seen at the moment.

"Hey, thanks again for all this. I really am sorry. I mean, I just sort of ruined your place and woke you up in the middle of the night. Not exactly the nicest thing to do, especially to someone I just met," Zelda apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound. I mean, this could have easily been blown way out of proportion with you being famous and all that," Link spoke, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh…" Zelda said quietly, fidgeting with the plastic handles of the bag she held. "Um… do you have something I can write on?" the model asked. Link stared at her for a moment, concerned by her sudden nervousness. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his sweats, pulling out a gum wrapper along with some change and a golf pencil. He was glad he never bothered to empty his pockets; being a bit of a slob sometimes had its perks.

"Will this do?" He asked, using his other hand to pick out the gum wrapper and pencil while he placed the other things back where they came from.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. Zelda slid the bag with her wet clothes over her forearm, taking the items from his hand and placing the gum wrapper in her palm. She began to scrawl on the tiny surface with the dull pencil. Link watched in confused silence. She finished a few moments later and folded up the wrapper before he had a chance to see what she had scribbled on it in the half-light from the electricity driven world around them. Her gaze met his.

"It really has been nice talking to you. I don't expect you to understand what it's like being famous. You just feel… so alone. I realize that probably doesn't make any sense. I mean, it seems like everyone is always around you, giving you attention, right?"

Link simply looked at her, not exactly sure how to answer. Zelda sighed.

"But that's not true. You're more alone than ever, really. No one will just treat you as a normal person. The attention they give you isn't out of friendship or simple kindness. It doesn't have any truth behind it. It's hollow and unreal… It's not fair…" he voice faded with a sigh. A single car drove by, water splashing up as it passed. They were too far from the curb to get wet, but the ripples created by the vehicle's movement drew their gazes to the nearby puddle in the gutters of the street. "But you aren't like that," she continued, sight going back to that of Link's. "You treated me like a normal person, and that means so much more than you think. Thanks Link."

Link smiled, not sure what to say but somehow comforted by her words. The model returned the kind expression.

"Oh, and since you were wondering about my name earlier. Well," She stepped closer, smile filling her face. "Since Zelda might have been a bit crazy, and I hope I'm not, even if I did go out alone when I should have known better…" her voice drifted. "Anyway, you can just call me Zel," she spoke, holding her hand out with the gum wrapper she had written on, now neatly folded. The pencil was set atop the shining foil. "My private number. If you ever want to talk again, well, here… But keep in mind it's a secret to everybody," she said with a wink. He slowly reached out, not expecting the gesture at the end of her words. Link gingerly took what she handed him, slipping the pencil back in his pocket and looking to the shimmering note that reflected the light from the nearby building.

He heard the revolving door to the inn spin, letting him know Zelda had entered safe and sound. A moment later Link carefully unfolded what she had given him as not to rip the foil. On it was elegant handwriting, digits that would lead to her friendly voice once more. Next to that was a little drawing of three triangles connected at the corners – her logo. But it was enclosed in a small heart. Beneath that were three simple words:

"You're my hero."

* * *

 **A/N: Can you count the references I made?  
Zelda isn't really that wise here, is she? xD I've never written anything modern per se, so this was new for me. Anyway, I know of a little kid who's named Link. His parents are both history and **_**Zelda**_ **nerds so his legal name is Lincoln but they call him Link. The boy's godmother even crocheted him a Link costume for Halloween. True story.**


End file.
